Allie's First Christmas
by Flagg1991
Summary: Luna adopts a homeless girl. Christmas present for ValeofDeviant. Oneshot.


The girl was already awake when the first faint light of day crept through the window overlooking W. 115th Street. She had been staring up into the darkness with the blanket pulled to her chin since just before five, and despite her best efforts, she couldn't get back to sleep. She never could, though; she woke every hour or two, looked at the clock on the nightstand, and fell back into a fitful doze, her muscles coiled, her mind never far below the surface in case she needed to wake up and get away in a hurry.

Not many people realize this, but when you're asleep, you're vulnerable. Anyone can come along and do anything they want to you, and by the time you're lucid enough to register what's happening, it's too late. She learned that the hard way when she lived on the streets; if she wasn't careful, another homeless person would steal from her pack or rifle through her pockets. One time, she was sleeping in the park with her bag under her head when a man got on top of her just like her father had when she was little. She barely remembered what happened next; she freaked, and when that happened, she kind of blanked out. She was pretty sure she stabbed him with her pocket knife because it was bloody later on.

Out there, you have to hide when you sleep. She burrowed into chinks, alcoves, cracks in walls, bushes, and dumpsters, and a lot of the time, someone else would already be there. _Keep moving, _they might say. Some, when they saw that she was a young girl, invited her to stay, but she never did, no matter how nice or kind they seemed. You can't trust people. People are always looking to hurt or take you. They want the money you managed to panhandle, or the food in your knapsack, or the safe, cozy den you made for yourself over a steam grate, or what's between your legs…

A dark weight pressed down on Allie's chest and she drew a burdened breath. That wasn't true. There _were _good people...people who cared. They were few and far between, but they were out there, needles in the haystack of life.

Like Sam and Luna.

She first met Luna in June. It was late at night and Allie was scouring the sidewalk bordering the park for loose change when she spotted Luna walking up the opposite side of the street. A tall, built woman with short brown hair, she wore a waitress uniform. Allie, however, only had eyes for her purse.

She didn't snatch purses very often, but when she hadn't eaten in two days and the hunger pangs felt like knives in her stomach, she would. Most times, she was successful. This time, however, she wasn't. Luna put up a fight and punched her in the forehead so hard she saw stars. She staggered into a cone of light cast by a streetlamp, and the hard, bellicose expression on Luna's face softened when she, presumably, realized her attacker was a twelve-year-old girl.

Allie got the hell out of there as fast as she could and spent the rest of the night under a dumpster in an alleyway between a Chinese restaurant and a nail salon. A week later, she was walking through the park in broad daylight, something she rarely did, when she met Luna again. Allie didn't like being out when the world was abuzz. She preferred night, where she could hide herself in shadows and no one could see her unless she wanted them to. Though it was warm, she wore a long, tattered coat and a dark blue watch cap. She didn't take them off because someone might steal them. Likewise, she carried her bag over her shoulder at all times lest it disappear.

She had just passed a playground when someone called out a sharp, "Hey!" Allie froze, then glanced over her shoulder. Luna, in jeans and a purple tank top, rushed toward her, and Allie started.

Oh, shit, that dyke I tried to rob.

Allie bolted and wound up in an alleyway terminating at a brick wall. She spun around, and Luna stood between her and the street, bent slightly and holding her hand out like a woman trying to calm a skittish dog.

Or lure a homeless pickpocket into an ass whipping.

Panicking, Allie pulled out her knife and flicked it open. _Stay the fuck away from me, bitch. _she ordered.

Luna's face rippled with hurt, and her brow knitted in concern. Allie didn't like that. It looked...what's that word...patronizing? _Hey, man, I just wanna help, _she said in that raspy voice of hers.

Help. Yeah. Allie had heard _that _one before. The social workers who sent her to that group home she escaped from last year just wanted to 'help' too. The cops who shook her awake with their boots and threw her out of the park? White knights behind bronze shields. The old man who said she could stay in his live-in hotel room just as long as she kept him "happy"? Same deal. It was the same deal with everyone.

_Are you hungry? _Luna asked.

_Yeah, _Allie spat, _hungry for you to go away._

Luna reached into her purse and Allie gripped the knife as tight as she could, ready to rush her and start stabbing if she tried anything. Luna pulled something out, and Allie watched warily as she jotted something down on a scrap of paper. Next, she took out some money, and Allie licked her lips.

Money was good.

_Here, _Luna said and dropped the money and paper onto the ground, _if you need anything, just, uh...call me? _

Allie almost laughed. With what, a tin can on some string? Luna backed cautiously away, hands up in front of her, and when she was gone, Allie slunk forward to claim her prize.

Forty bucks.

Hot shit, I'm eating tonight!

She balled up the piece of paper with Luna's number on it, but something made her put it in her pocket instead of throwing it away. Later on, she stuffed herself sick at McDonald's (she got a Happy Meal because her stomach wasn't used to large portions..._not _for the super cool toy that came with it). She reached into her pocket for the money, and her fingers brushed something else. She took it out and frowned. The paper. She unfolded it and scanned what was there.

LUNA LOUD (ME) followed by a phone number.

Below that was SAM SHARP followed by another number.

At the very bottom was an address. 143 W. 115th Street, apt 3C.

Fuck _that_. If she went there, she'd wind up dead and raped or something.

After eating, she went back to the park and sat on a bench with her bag. As day cooled to dusk, thoughts of Luna swirled through her mind. After nightfall, just for something to do, she walked by hers and Sam's building. It was one of those archaic brownstones that seem so natural in bad neighborhoods that you don't think twice about them. Maybe she should -

Maybe she should walk away and stop being a retard.

Right.

Still, she often thought of Luna.

Then it happened.

A couple cops busted her in the park after someone complained about her sitting on the bench too long. They grilled her, asked her name, and wanted to know if she was homeless. If she said yes, they'd take her to one of the shelters...if she was lucky...and to a social worker if she wasn't. From there, she'd be placed in a group home.

No thanks.

So she lied.

No, she wasn't homeless, pfft, what made you think that? I live at, uh, 143 West 115th Street, apartment 3C.

That was a dumb ass thing to say. As soon as the cops brought her there, Luna or that Sam guy who snitch her out. She was desperate, though. What else could she do?

The cops brought her to the apartment and knocked. Luna answered, and her eyes instantly met Allie's.

_Yeah, _Luna said, _she lives here. That's my sister. _

Maybe the cops suspected something, but they didn't press; they were overworked, underpaid, and didn't want any hassle they didn't absolutely have to have.

That's how Allie came to live with Sam and Luna.

They were great, but it was an adjustment. She didn't trust them at first. She wanted to go back out on the street, but Luna begged her not to. Allie agreed to stay for one night...which turned into one week...then one month. Allie hadn't lived anything approaching a normal life since...well...she couldn't remember...and getting used to it was hard. For the first month, she slept huddled on the floor against her bedroom door in case Sam or Luna tried to come in and fuck with her.

They never did.

After a while, she allowed herself to sleep in the bed, but not under the covers; she threw a wool blanket over her and kept her coat and shoes on, that way she'd be ready to go at a moment's notice.

She never had to.

For a while, she snuck into the kitchen at night, rummaged through the cabinets like a mouse, and carried off snacks to stash in her bag. Sam and Luna knew but never said anything. By October, she stopped because why do something you don't have to? Sam and Luna shared everything with her. They bought her new clothes and shoes even though they didn't have much money. They took her places, like the movies and Chuck E Cheese. Being around so many happy kids, all carefree and dumb, was the strangest thing ever, and even though she liked the pizza and games, she didn't really like being there. It felt…

...wrong. Like she didn't fit.

Like she didn't belong.

Other kids were soft, weak, and gullible, and looking at them made her mad, a little at first, then furious. She wanted to hit and strangle them, shake them until their stupid little necks snapped. She hated how blind they were, how superficial, hated how easy it was for them to laugh and care about shit that didn't matter. She worried about where her next meal was coming from and whether or not she was going to be raped and murdered while she slept. They worried about cartoons and pop stars and holding hands. What a bunch of noobs. What a bunch of retards.

She hated them.

But most of all…

...she hated that she wasn't one of them. Hated that she wasn't normal, that she'd seen too much, that even though she was one of them in body, she was much, much older in her mind and her heart.

That hatred subsided, but she still carried contempt for them, the way a grizzled veteran might for a group of baby soft recruits fresh from the homefront. That vet has fought, he's seen death and horror and pain, those recruits haven't. They don't know what it's like to watch your best friend take a bullet to the head, they don't know the terror of falling missiles, they don't know how hard it is to close your eyes and grit your teeth while your father hurts you.

They don't know _shit_.

But that was over now. She had Luna and Sam and today was a big day for them.

Their first Christmas.

Allie turned her head to the window. Pale orange light colored the sky over the buildings lining the street and no snow fell. Allie remembered loving Christmas before her mother died and left her alone with Dad. That was so long ago that it might as well have been something she saw in a movie once. They talk about Christmas magic and Christmas cheer, but Allie hadn't felt that since she was six, maybe even younger. It had simply become another day to her. The happiness she saw in people's eyes...the people who had families and homes to go back to...used to sadden her, and so, too, did all the pretty decorations. Then...it all meant nothing. It didn't depress her, it didn't make her mad or jealous, they just went up and she went _Aw, this shit again. _

Things were different now. She had a loving family and presents under the tree, presents that she sat next to for hours on end like the giddy girl she didn't think she was anymore. She poked them, prodded them, shook them, but most of all, she just looked at them. Something about them, all jaunty and sealed up with shiny paper and pretty bows, made her feel warm and happy.

She, Sam, and Luna baked cookies, listened to Christmas music on the radio, and watched _A Christmas Story _on TBS. That little boy really wanted that gun, and Allie couldn't blame him; it was sick. If you had one of those things on the street, _no one _would mess with you.

Sitting on the couch and sipping hot cocoa with Sam and Luna, surrounded by love, warmth, and joy, she could almost forget _the streets. _

Almost.

Would those memories ever fade? Allie didn't think so. At first, she hoped they wouldn't, because if they did, she would forget what a cold and dangerous place the world is. But now...now she hoped she did, because she didn't need to worry about things being cold and dangerous anymore. She had Luna and Sam, and with them, it was impossible to be cold _or _in danger.

For a long time, Allie lay where she was, excitement smoldering in her chest. She could finally open those presents now, but she had to play it cool. As much as she liked Sam and Luna, she didn't want them to know how stoked she was. Old habits die hard, and she was in the habit of not showing too much emotion because doing so made you look dumb.

By seven, she couldn't wait any longer. She threw the covers off, got up, and crept to the door on bare feet. The Christmas tree, lit up and glinting like a star over Bethlehem, occupied one corner of the living room. Allie's eyes went to the heap of presents beneath and her excitement flared. Wow, there were so many. Not all of them were hers, of course, but still, wow, look at them all. She hesitated because Luna and Sam weren't up yet, but her childlike wonder got the best of her and she went over, a big, spreading smile on her face. She dropped to her knees and picked up a gift wrapped in silvery paper and topped with a white bow. Hahaha, at last, you're mine.

She had been waiting to open this one specifically for weeks, but having it was a hollow victory. She frowned down at it, then moved onto a bigger present. There was bound to be something cool in this one. She looked around the living room.

It was empty.

And quiet.

She turned back to the present. She wanted it, but...something wasn't right.

When she realized what it was, she got to her feet and went to Sam and Luna's room. They were laid out on opposite sides of the bed, Sam on her stomach and Luna with her arm jutting over the side. Soft snores rose from them both and Sam's back gently rose and fell. Allie watched over them, and that weird, scary love swelled in her chest again, just like it always did when she looked at them. They didn't have to do all of this...didn't have to take her in or give a shit about her...but they did, and Allie was so grateful for it she could cry.

Again.

Slipping into the room, she got on the bed and crawled between them. The gap was just wide enough that she could snuggle comfortably. She closed her eyes and draped her arm over Luna's hip. Those presents could wait, for as cool and awesome as they were, the two greatest gifts she had ever been given been given were right here, and they were much better than some stuff in a box.

Smiling contentedly, Aliie fell asleep, and for a little while, peace reigned on earth.


End file.
